


Mixed feelings

by Agent_Smith



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Smith/pseuds/Agent_Smith
Summary: Agent Smith got a little bit of trouble with his own feelings.





	Mixed feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I got this laying around for quite a while so though I just upload it.

Smith pressed himself harder against you that made your weight goes towards the wall behind you and on him.   
He made you feel so good.   
How did a machine like him even know what your soft spots were, you did not even know you had those.

Smith was pressing many kisses around your neck and biting a little until he whispered what he really wanted, you did not expect all this when he asked if he could come inside of your apartment '' I need you. I want you to know. I. ''.

He stopped in front of your face and you thought he was going to kiss you but he did not, he was only 2cm in front of you. So close. 

You opened your eyes and you look into his eyes and you see him looking at you with a scared expression. '' Smith? Are you alright? '' still looking at him with a confused look, your voice made him snap out of it. 

He shook his head and let you go. You dropped on the floor with a thud, ''Ouch, Smith wh-'' You saw him looking at his own hands, saw the horror he was having and the fight with himself inside. '' Smith please, are you alright? what is going on? ''. 

Smith kept saying no to himself and stumbled backwards, he looked at you again and saw that you were going towards him to help him up.

He slapped your hand away. You flinched and put your hand to your chest '' What the fuck Smith! '' You said in a confused tone. 

He rose up and pointed at you '' Stop playing with me! I don't need THESE EMOTIONS!, I know what you are doing! You think I will lower my guard so you can ... Exterminate me RIGHT!? '' He put his hands into fists and growled with anger, stepping towards you ready to tower over you. 

'' You think you can control me with your poison!? But I know better I... '' You saw his face changing from relaxing to anger and go back into a concern look when he saw you shivering. 

You were scared and had tears ready to flow on your cheeks. He shook his head.. '' no...no no no I...'' He looked at you and you saw that he stopped himself when he stepped closer. '' I'm... I'm so sorry y/n '' He took a step backwards instead. 

'' I... '' You did not know what to say you were scared and just stood there looking at Smith trying to gather yourself from him showing so many emotions within a couple seconds.

‘’ Why. ‘’ You finally say after a moment of silence. 

‘’ You come here into my house, you come to me, you flirt with me…? you touch me. YOU! started this… are these your real emotions? You thinking that I will kill you? You think I do this just for fun?‘’.

Smith opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off. ‘’ You made me feel special Smith, You were the only one that ever paid attention to me. Not only in a friendly way but… in a way you made me feel like I had a goal.. Again… like a purpose in my life again. And then you dare. to scream. to me that I am playing with your emotions!? ‘’.

Smith looked at the ground making fists from his hands. While you stood there trying to calm yourself down, you were ready to tell him to go but he looked back at you like he was on the brink to break down himself and removed his glasses. 

You never saw him without his glasses, you saw his eyes were greyish blue. You heard him talk in a caring and low voice while you gazed into his eyes. You thought you could drown into them, those lonely eyes calling for attention,help,care and love. 

You snapped your attention back to what he was saying, ‘’ I am really sorry.. for. what I just did.’’ He looked away trying to avoid your gaze.  
Continuing with his apology '’ I lost control, I never felt anything like this before and don’t know what to do with these emotions. You.. make me feel like I got another purpose in my life. It feels like I shouldn’t be here. It makes me angry that my other thoughts are fighting with each other. I just want to make my own choices. I want to be free from this. ‘’ You saw him clenching his jaw and putting his hands into fists.

‘’ I don’t know why but my chest hurts whenever I am with you. My Codes dance too much around, it is something I can't control. But I have to. I don’t know what to do. ‘’

You stepped closer to him and reached out to touch the right side of his face.

You made him look at you again, he leaned into your touch and closed his eyes ‘’ As you can feel Smith… I don’t want to hurt you. I want to be here for you, you should trust me on this.’’ 

‘’ He opened his eyes and grabbed your hand. Moved it to his lips and kissed where he hit you. ‘’ Please..forgive me, it won’t happen again.‘’ 

You gave him a soft smile and hugged him. 

With your face against his suit you told him ‘’Only if you promise me! You will protect me instead! Then I will forgive you! ’’ You teased him a little and tighten the hug. You felt him hugging you back, you could feel him breathing against your neck ‘’ I promise.. I will protect you. I will make you mine. ‘’ You chuckled when you heard him say that but it made you feel warm inside of your chest.   
You stayed there for a while both were enjoying the warmth of each other.

You gave a yelp when Smith picked you up, you hugged him tighter around the shoulders.  
He was giving you smooches and brought you to the couch in the other room. 

He sat down and gave you another deep kiss, you happily kissed back and played with his hair.   
Both moved your head the other way so you could taste more of each other, you felt the warmth overflowing and you had to pull away. 

You gasps and find yourself trying to control your breath, it was getting a little too much for you.   
You put your hands on his chest and gently gestures for him to lay on his back. He hesitates for a moment but does as you pleases, he smiles so gently at you while you crawl over him and put your head on his chest.

Together you both laid like this for a while, just enjoying each others company. 

The last thing you felt was him petting your back while you closed your eyes and hugged him tight. You fell asleep silently on your big crush and love Agent Smith.


End file.
